Digidestined of Chaos
by nestea2004
Summary: Ranma has been giving a new chance at life...he remembers martial arts and his name..what will happen? Ranma + Kari Pairing!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 and Digimon do not belong to me!  
  
Started: February 15, 2001  
Finished: February 15, 2001  
  
Digidestined of Chaos.  
  
" " = Speaking  
' ' = thoughts  
"' '" = Telepathic  
  
Prologe: Ranma's Wish  
  
Ranma held the wishbringer in his hand "I wish to have a better life for me and EVERYONE that knows me here" Ranma said. "'Wish Granted'" the wishbringer said telepathicly  
  
  
  
@ @ @  
  
  
"T.K. Where are you?!" Kari yelled. "I'm over here Kari" T.K. Yelled back. "I found some kid laying on the ground" T.K. said as Kari came running over to him. "Where am i?" Ranma asked a little dizzy.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Aurthors Notes: I dont believe it i became a fan of Digimon and im writing this crossover special thx to RedPriest17 for the idea and name of the fic :) C&C to Akito120@aol.com FLAMES WILL BE STOMPED OUT!  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 and Digimon do not belong to me!  
  
Digidestined of Chaos.  
  
" " = Speaking  
' ' = thoughts  
  
Started: February 15, 2001  
Finished: February 15, 2001  
  
Digidestined of Chaos.  
  
Chapter 1: Ranma is the 10th digidestined?!  
  
  
  
@ @ @  
  
Ranma was sitting up and looked around and saw a girl and a boy that looked around his own current age, "Hi, my name is Kari" she said "And im T.K." they said "I'm Ranma" Ranma said "Whats your last name if you don't mind me asking." Kari said smiling sweetly "I..I don't remember..." Ranma said looking down. "You don't remember your own last name?" T.K. asked shocked it wasn't what he expected. "Thats right I don't remember anything ALL i do remember is Martial Arts thats it nothing more just my name and Martial Arts" Ranma stated trying to remember more. Ranma got up and a small device that would fit in the palm of his hand fell from his clothes. Ranma looked down and picked it up looking at it "whats this?" Ranma asked. the device it was oval shaped, has an antenna, and has a somewhat circular screen near the top and had to black grips on the device Kari and T.K. gasped "Thats a digivice" they said together. it was a silver one "Whats a digivice?" Ranma asked confused. Kari and T.K. looked at each other and said "Lets go talk to Izzy". "Who?" Ranma asked.  
  
@ @ @  
  
  
In the computer lab...  
  
Ranma walks into the computer lab with Kari and T.K. Izzy looks up to see who came in "Who is that guys?" Izzy asks pointing to Ranma "His names Ranma" Replied Kari. "Hello Ranma" Izzy said standing up and held out a hand to shake. Ranma complied "Hello" Ranma said a little nervous Ranma pulls his hand back after the hand shake but Izzy notices something on Ranmas palm "Let me see your hand" Izzy said taking Ranma's hand and looked at his palm "Its a crest...." Izzy said a little shocked "I think we need to goto the Digiworld did you have a Digivice?" Izzy asked Ranma. "Ahhhh Yes i think so.." Ranma said pulling his silver Digivice out "Good" Izzy said turning to the computer pulling up a Digi port "Digi port open" Izzy said and they were pulled into the DigiWorld.  
  
@ @ @  
  
In the DigiWorld  
  
Ranma looked around finding himself in a forest with his digivice beeping. "There is a Digiegg somewhere follow the beep if it gets louder your getting closer" Izzy said to Ranma so Ranma did  
  
30 Minutes later  
  
*beep* *Beep* *BEEP* *BEEP* "Ranma where right by it" Izzy said following Ranma "There it is" Ranma said and started towards it and picked it up. T.K. watched as Ranma's crest seemed to react with the Digiegg it started to glow a light blue and it started to form into a shape....A Veemon. Another Digiegg appeared but it seems diffrent it had the same crest as Ranma did on his hand the crest looked like a yinyang burning in flames Ranma picked it up it seemed to disappear. Ranma looked at his Digivice and it showed 1 Digiegg stored in it.  
"Now to test it out hold your Digivice out and call the phrase. "Digi Armor Energize" Izzy said "uh..ok.." Ranma said "Digi Armor Energize...." Ranma said a litte loud   
  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Chaosmon" Chaosmon said..Chaosmon stood up and took a pose "I am Chaosmon The power of night and day. Beware of my Chaos Blaster and Chaos Charge they are quite a 'Shocking' experience." Chaosmon said Ranma smiles "So this is Chaosmon" Ranma said walking up to Chaosmon "Davis is gonna have a ball with this so will his Veemon" Izzy said smiling. "Ranma, can you do me a favor?" Izzy asked "Sure, what can i do for ya?" Ranma asked. "Can you and Chaosmon take me to meet the other Digidestined?" Izzy asked "Yes Sure, what do you say Chaosmon you think ya can take us to em?" Ranma asked Chaosmon "Of course Ranma" Chaosmon said lifting Ranma, and Izzy onto his shoulders and shot off into the sky heading for the other digidestined. "Digi Armor Energize!" T.K. said Pegasusmon now stood in front of them Kari and T.K. got on Pegasusmon's back "Pegasusmon, please follow Chaosmon" "Alright, T.K." Pegasusmon said taking off after Chaosmon.   
  
@ @ @  
  
  
In a completly diffrent forest..  
  
Tai, Davis, Yolie, and the rest of the gang were eating "Veemon, whats wrong?" Davis asked. "Look up" Veemon said pointing up. They all looked up and saw a Digimon come down at the flying at blinding speeds... And it stoped in mid air. looking down at them. Tai could see Pegasusmon coming up behind them and Izzy was with the unknown Digimon. then they got a look on the other shoulder. It was a boy that looked about 12 years old siting down on the Digimon's shoulder "Ranma can you please get Chaosmon to land?" Izzy asked a little shocked at how fast they had got here. "Sure, Chaosmon please land so Izzy can get off" Ranma asked Chaosmon. Chaosmon did so. when he landed Izzy jumped off and smiled. "Guys, I would like you to meet Ranma..oh thats right you never told me your last name." Izzy said "Because I don't have one I don't remember it..." Ranma said looking down again "I don't remember anything but my first name and my Martial Arts.." Ranma said again. By this time Chaosmon had de-evolved back to Veemon Ranma smirks "WHAT?..I thought I had the only Veemon..." Davis said in complete shock. "You did until today i guess" Ranma said smirking more. then Ranma decided to do some kata's to keep him busy while his Veemon was feeding. Punch, kick, block, high punch, block, kick, flip, punch, jump, kick, punch. Ranma stoped his kata looking at the people who were staring at him.. "You do know you just jumped over 30ft. right?" Izzy said staring. "I did?" Ranma said inteligently. "Guys its time to go back home, Ranma do you have a place to stay from what my sister Kari told me, they found you on the beach knocked out" Tai said Ranma looked down "No, I don't" Ranma stated and walked off to the little moniter on the ground "Lets just go.." Ranma said "Please" Ranma added smiling and they did.  
  
@ @ @  
  
Back on the real world  
  
Ranma's Veemon followed Ranma back to the real world "Veemon, I didn't know you could come back with us" Ranma stated shocked.  
  
Meanwhile Tai was using the phone "Mom can we have a friend stay over for awhile he kinda doesn't have a place to stay" Tai said "Of course dear" Tai's mom said "Thanks mom, bye" Tai said in a hurry "Bye dear" she said and hung up so did Tai. Tai ran back over to where Ranma was sitting down paying no attention to anyone just petting Veemon "Ranma, my mom said your welcome to stay with me and Kari for awhile." Tai said Ranma looked up and smiled "Thanks" Ranma said  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Aurthors Notes: Wow the longest chapter I have ever written well tell me what you think. Sorry if Ranma seems out of character don't worry though i'll put a little more of the old him in the next chapter. Send C&C to Akito120@aol.com FLAMES WILL BE STOMPED OUT  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 and Digimon do not belong to me!  
  
Digidestined of Chaos.  
  
" " = Speaking  
' ' = thoughts  
  
Started: February 16, 2001  
Finished: February 17, 2001  
  
Digidestined of Chaos.  
  
Chapter 2: Ranma meets the Digimon Emperor.  
  
Ranma walked into Tai and Kari's house and smiled, "What do you think Ranma?" said Tai's voice behind him. "It's great" Ranma said smiling. "Can you please show me where i can can sleep?" Ranma asked. "You can sleep in my room" Tai said pointing down the hall to his room  
  
  
@ @ @  
  
In Tai's Room  
  
Tai pulls out a futon "You can sleep here" Tai said to Ranma "Thanks again Tai" Ranma said sitting down "I want to learn to play Soccor" Ranma said out of the blue. "Ok" Tai said smiling 'I'm liking him already' Tai thought "ok but first we have to get some sleep" Tai said  
  
That Night..  
  
Ranma couldn't sleep that night so he went out to do some katas..  
Punch,kick,high punch, low kick, flip, punch, kick, round house kick, punch, flip. Ranna stopped and started to glow blue, if one would have looked at his eyes they would have saw them glow blue as well. "Mouko Takabisha!" Ranma yelled shooting the ki blast into the sky. Startling Kari, who had been watching from her window in her room.   
  
@ @ @  
  
From Kari's point of view..  
  
Kari also couldnt sleep so she went to her window and looked down and caught the site of Ranma doing one of his Kata's she coulnt't help but star. Punch,kick,high punch, low kick, flip, punch, kick, round house kick, punch, flip. then he stoped and glowed blue after a few minutes he shouted "Mouko Takabisha!" he yelled shooting a blast from his hands  
Kari jumped back wit a little scream. Tai came running in having heard Kari scream. "Whats wrong Kari?" Tai asked his sister with concern, "Ranma wa..was glowing blue and shot some kind of blast from his hand into the sky.." Kari said a little nervous "We'll ask him about it tomarrow though okay?" Tai asked his little sister. "Okay" she replied smiling  
  
@ @ @  
  
The next day...  
  
Ranma woke up, Ranma walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to say hello "Hey guys" Ranma said smiling. his stomach growled. Ranma blushed, Kari giggled. "Sit down Ranma and eat breakfast with us" Tai said makin sure Ranma sat between him and Kari. They had Miso soup, rice, and a little bit of fish. After they got done eating, "I decided to get a new last name" Ranma said. "It will be Digio, so my name will be Ranma Digio" Ranma said smiling a bit. "Lets goto the Digital World." Tai said. "Sure" Ranma and Kari said at the same time.  
  
@ @ @  
  
At the schools computer lab  
  
"Before we go Ranma can I ask you something?" Kari asked, "Yeah sure what is it ya wanna know?" Ranma replied. Veemon jumped onto Ranma's shoulder "Hiya Ranma," Veemon said, "Hey Veemon" Ranma said hugging him a little. "Last night i saw you doing a kata at the end, when you were glowing blue and shot that blast...what is it and how did you do it." Kari asked. "It was.. advanced Martial Arts, I can't remember how I learnt it though, why do you ask?" Ranma said. smiling then somethin hit him a memory or something it was a girl with a big spatula on her back.."I just remembered something a girl, she looked about 16 years old and she had a real friendly smile..." Ranma said a little nervous.  
"could it be from your past?" Kari asked, "I think so..." Ranma replied  
Kari smiled "Do you remember her name?" Tai and Kari asked at the same time "No, sorry guys just a image, nothin else" Ranma said "Well lets goto the Digi World" Ranma said changing the subject abrubtly, "Digi port open" Ranma said holding his Digivice up.  
  
@ @ @  
  
On the Digi World in a BIG clearing...  
  
Ranma, Kari, and Tai started to walk forward when they got a e-mail from Izzy saying:  
  
Hey Theres a Control Spire in the area the others are already  
there and there having some trouble go give them a hand..  
  
Izzy  
  
"Control Spires?" Ranma asked confused, "Yes, they are the Digimon Emperors creations..they make digimon his slaves..." Kari said, "Well its about time you got her." said Gatomon jumping to Kari, Kari caught Gatomon and hugged her. "Well, i say we go help destroy this control spire, Veemon you ready?" Ranma asked his Veemon "Yeah sure" Veemon said happily "Digi Armor Energize!" Ranma said "Veemon Armor Digivolve to..Chaosmon" Chaosmon said, taking a pose "I am Chaosmon, The power of night and day. Beware of my Chaos Blaster and Chaos Charge they are quite a 'Shocking' experience." Chaosmon said Ranma smiled "Lets find the others Kari, Tai get on Chaosmons shoulder please..Chaosmon I want you to carry me please.." Ranma said to both Chaosmon and his 2 friends "All right, id like to see this" said Tai. Chaosmon took off into the air, flying straight to the control spire in the distence.  
  
@ @ @  
  
The battle by the control spire..  
  
Agumon was battling one of the Digimon Emperors Digimon..Ninjamon, Davis's Flamedramon is battling one of the Emperors Serpant Digimon..  
Flamedramon spotted Chaosmon in the distence flying towards them at super speeds.."Davis, we will be getting more help soon." Flamedramon said to Davis, Davis looked up to see Chaosmon floating in the air above them, looking mad "They dare to hurt my friends..." Chaosmon said mad. Chaosmon let Kari, Tai and Ranma down to the ground. Chaosmon looked to Flamedramon and to the control spire. Flamedramon nodded and turned to the control spire "Fire Rocket" Flamedramon yelled shooting a fireball at the control spire and right after that "Chaos Blaster" Chaosmon yelled firing sevral black and white blasts at the control spire destroying it almost completly only a few peices of it were still intact nothing big.  
  
Unkown to them the Digimon Emperor was watching Chaosmon "Greymon attack Chaosmon and Flamedramon" the Digimon Emperor commanded "I will take care of the new digidestin personaly.." he said evily.  
  
Greymon attacks Chaosmon and Flamedramon with ALL of its power.."Chaos Charge!" Chaosmon yelled charging his opponent surrounding himself in a blackflame, the crest on Chaosmon's yin yang in flames starts to glow brightly, when Chaosmon's attack connects Greymon was thrown back 20 ft. the black ring snapped under the pressure of the Chaos Charge.  
  
"You" the digimon emperor said pointing to Ranma "I challenge you" he said. still pointing to Ranma. This suprised Tai, Kari, Davis. "I accept" Ranma replied getting into a ready stance, so did the digimon emperor. The digimon emperor attacked first throwing a punch aimed for Ranm's head, Ranma ducked and kicked him in the gut and punched him in the face, Ken fell backwards, Ranma smirked and pointed a hand out a ball of ki began to form there "WHAT THE HECK?!" Davis said suprised. "So this is the blast.." Tai said. Ranma smirked more as the Digimon Emperor looked up suprised, the ball shot forward "Mouko Takabisha" Ranma said. the ki blast hit the digimon emperor knocking him over 100ft. away, "I...I can't believe i lost...THIS IS NOT OVER!" he yelled as his serpant Digimon came, the digimon jumped onto the digimon and disappeared. "Yes, this is not over yet" Ranma said to himself as he watched the Digimon emperor disappear in the distence. Ranma walked over to Chaosmon "Good job with Greymon, lets go eat" Ranma said to Chaosmon, Ranma looked back over to Kari, Tai, and Davis "You coming?" Ranma asked them. "Yes, we are" Kari said, Ranma smiled and walked back over to them Chaosmon walked with Ranma back to the group. "Thanks for your help Davis, Your Flamedramon is cool" Ranma said "Thanks, so is your Chaosmon" Davis replied. "Yes, Chaosmon is special, very special.. and as for the crest of Chaos, I'm the only one who can have it, it would seem." Ranma said looking at Chaosmon. "I am guesing but my Veemon wont digivolve to XVeemon because it has Chaos in it as well.." Ranma said to Davis "And yours digivolves to XVeemon because it has caurage in your Veemon..perhaps that is it..." Ranma continued. 'I like Kari shes caring, i think im getting a crush on her...' Ranma thought. Ranma's crest started to glow, "guys..somethings happening to my crest!" Ranma said a little panicked. The left part of the crest started to seperate from the right part and it disappeared. "What the heck?!" Ranma said shocked. Kari looked down at her hands, and saw the part of Ranma's crest that disappeared there. "What the.." Kari said looking at her hand still. "What is it Kari?" Ranma asked. Kari showed everyone her hand. "Tha..thats the other half of the crest if chaos...what does it mean?" Ranma asked, "Lets talk to Izzy about this" Tai said. Everyone else nodded.  
  
@ @ @  
  
The computer lab at the school....  
  
Izzy was working on the computer lookin at the control spires watching yet another control spire appear. "This is bad" Izzy said. All of a sudden Tai, Davis, Kari, Yolie, Ranma, TK, Veemon, Veemon(Ranma's), Gatomon, and Patamon came crashing down on top of each other.  
  
A little later.  
  
"Izzy take a look at this." Ranma said showing Izzy his hand, only half the crest was there. "What happened to the other half?" Izzy asked, Kari showed her hand to Izzy. "Wha..Wha..What happened?" Izzy asked franticly.n "I dunno, all I know is my crest started to glow and the left half disappeared, and it appeared on Kari's hand..." Ranma said "and by the way just for the record I decided to get a last name, im now Ranma Digio" Ranma continued. "What made you take the name Digio?" Izzy asked. "I dunno, I like it though" Ranma said smirking. "Well as far as I can tell, Kari and Ranma are connected" Izzy said. "Connected?" Ranma asked confused. "By the didn't you two know the crests are magicly imprinted on your hands and you can will them away." said Ranma's Veemon, "WHAT?!" Ranma and Kari said face-faulting "Why didn't you tell me sooner Veemon?" Ranma asked. "Forgot" said Ranma's Veemon. "oh and here's your crests" Veemon hands Ranma the yang part and gives the other half of the crest to Kari. "im gonna make a necklace out of mine so i dont lose it" Ranma said, "Yes, thats a good idea i'll do that too" Kari said softly. Ranma picks his Veemon up and Veemon trys to give Ranma a noogie, Ranma laughs a little. "I got some food guys in those bags over there in the corner." said Yolie smiling.  
  
@ @ @  
  
not even 2 minutes later   
  
Ranma, Ranma's Veemon, Davis's Veemon, Tai, Kari, TK, Gatomon, Yolie, Hawkmon. is eating some of the food Yolie brought from the store.  
Ranma, his Veemon, and Kari were done eating. "I'm going to do some katas outside guys" Ranma said walking out to the yard in front of the school and started to do his katas  
  
@ @ @  
  
Kari leaned a little on the window watching Ranma from above doing his kata, Veemon snuck up on her, she was leaning a little more forward half way out of it but feet still touching the floor, "Kari" Veemon said, from behind her she jumped a little she fell  
  
Ranma saw this out of the corner of his eye, if they were watching they would have saw what looked like Ranma disappeared and Reappear on the wall of the school and launched himself up to catch Kari, he caught her and did a flip holding her in his arms and landed lightly on the ground. setting her down, Kari holding a hand over her poundin heart sat on the ground still in shock.   
  
@ @ @  
  
About 30ft. away Ken saw this whole thing he recongnized Ranma as the one who beat him in fighting as the Digimon Emperor, he was very suprised to see Ranma seemingly disappear and reappear on the wall and launch himself to catch the girl.  
  
@ @ @  
  
Tai who was looking out the window when his sister fell also saw the whole thing, he was mad, mad at Veemon, the only reason he wont do anything drastic is because Veemon didn't mean to do it. "Veemon im warning you. Don't do that when she is leaning out the window, she was lucky Ranma caught her." Tai said seething.   
  
@ @ @  
  
Ken smiled wickidly, as he got a idea 'I'll ask him to teach me, how he does that, once I learn I'll crush them once and for all!' Ken thought walking upto Ranma, "That was simply amazing" Ken said smiling, "Thanks I guess" Ranma said "I was wondering if you could teach me how to defend myself like that?" Ken asked "I guess i could" Ranma said. "I'll start teaching you next Saturday, is that okay?" Ranma asked smiling. "by the way whats your name? and where should we meet?" Ranma asked "My name is Ken Ichigoji and where should we meet in the park" Ken said smiling. By this time Kari had come out of shock and smiled to herself, "Can you teach me some of your Martial Arts too?" Kari asked sweetly blushing a little too. "uhhh" Ranma started. then a picture of a girl with a mallet went through his head, "uhh I'll consider it okay?" Ranma says "Okay" Kari said.  
  
@ @ @  
  
That night  
  
"Tai, your sister asked me to train her, what do you think?" Ranma asked. "I promise not to teach her anything that would hurt her." Ranma continued. "Okay, but i get to watch and see what you do the first few times.." Tai said.  
  
The Next day outside  
  
Tai is watching Ranma train Kari in a basic Kata correcting her when she messes up. punch, kick, low punch,kick, right punch, high kick. Kari falls down on that one. Ranma helps her up. Ranma smiles as she goes through the same kata without messing up, at first when she got to a round house kick she fell down again doing it to fast, Ranma helps her up and shows her the proper way of doing one. Kari is blushing. Tai who notices the blush smiles 'It seems she has taken a interest in Ranma' Tai thought. "Thats enought for today" Ranma said.  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
Tai is on the phone with Sora "Hey Sora, have you noticed that my sister has taken a liking to Ranma? Maybe we should take them on a date as chaporones?" Tai said on the phone in a tone that said were setting them up.  
  
A little later.  
  
"Ranma, Kari wanna go get some food?" Tai called to them "Sure" they said at the same time.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Digio = Digital King  
  
  
Aurthors Notes: Wow the VERY longest chapter I have ever wrote well the next time. Tai and Sora try to get Ranma and Kari hooked up so to speek. and Ken's training begins this takes place before they find out he is the Digimon Emperor :P hope you liked Send C&C to Akito1202@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 and Digimon do not belong to me!  
  
Digidestined of Chaos.  
  
" " = Speaking  
' ' = thoughts  
  
Started: February 17, 2001  
Finished: February 18, 2001  
  
Digidestined of Chaos.  
  
Chapter 3: Ranma Roulette  
@ @ @  
  
Kari had on a pink dress when she came out of her room, Ranma was with Tai talking when he looked up and saw Kari standing like 4ft. in front of him. Ranma froze, mind shut down. Tai nudged Ranma to snap him back to reality. "Beautiful..." Ranma said quitely only person who heard him say it was Tai, Tai smirked. Ranma smiles "You look great Kari" Ranma said "Thank You Ranma" she said sweetly 'it seems she's getting more interested in Ranma by the minute' Tai thought. "Shall we go then" Tai said "But first were going to get Sora" Tai continued.   
  
@ @ @  
  
At Sora's place.  
  
*KNOCK* *KNOCK* "coming.." came Sora's voice, Sora opened the door wearing a blue dress. This time Tai froze. Ranma nudged Tai. "Kawaii" Tai said quitely this time the people to hear him was Kari and Ranma, they looked at each other and smirked. "We'll be right back" Kari said, Ranma and Kari walked away out of sight so the two couldn't hear and see them Kari smiles a little "lets set those two up" Kari said smiling, "Sure" Ranma said, Kari and Ranma's faces were less than a foot apart. Kari kisses Ranma on the cheek and runs back to where Tai and Sora are Ranma stays there for a few more minutes "did she just kiss me" ranma said quitely. Ranma walked back over to where Kari, Tai, and Sora were waiting for him, "shall we be off now" Tai said smiling.   
  
@ @ @  
  
At Mai mizuno o ryuno (Dance of water and Dragons)  
  
Ranma and Kari walked in first, followed by Tai and Sora. They find a place to sit down a round table with four chairs in the corner by a window. "what do you guys wan't?" asked Tai "Udon" said Ranma "Yes thats a good idea" Kari said "fine with me" said Sora "Udon it is then" said Tai, just then a waiter comes to ask what they wan't "Can I help you" asks the waiter."ahh yes, we want the Udon" said Tai smiling.   
  
After they ate, Ranma smiles "That was good" Ranma said "yes it is" Tai said also smiling. A guy who looks to be around 13 years old comes to the table and "Hey cutie" said the guy to Kari "how about you dump these losers and come with a REAL man" said the guy, Ranma was getting mad. "Hey leave my sister alone!" Tai said gritting his teeth, he was about to punch the man, but Ranma stoped him by getting up. They looked at Ranma, his fists were clenched. "ahhh so the little boy wants to play" said the guy smirking, "Lets take this outside" Ranma said "Fine, little boy have it your way" said the guy.  
  
Outside the cafe..  
  
"Well little boy lets see what you got" said the guy, "The winner of this fight decides on who gets the girl" said the guy. Ranma seemingly disappeared "what the.." the guy started but Ranma reappeared behind the guy and grabbed both of the guys arms and pulled back on them "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled the guy, Ranma released his arms, "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken" Ranma yelled hitting the guy 599 times, the guy was knocked out before he hit the ground.. Kari was blushing as well as shocked, she decided to give Ranma another kiss on the cheek, Kari walks upto Ranma and kisses him on the cheek again "thank you" she said in his ear and walked over by her brother again. Ranma smiled a bit.  
  
@ @ @  
  
The day Ranma trains Ken  
  
Ranma was waiting in the park for Ken to show up, he did "I will train you in the breaking point today Ken" Ranma said.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Ken is tied up hanging in rope with one finger sticking out, a boulder is on the other side where Ranma is. "Look for the breaking point in the boulder first Ken, but i suggest you get hit by the boulder to increase your endurence." Ranma said to Ken "Ok" Ken said smiling. Ranma releases the boulder, it swings towards Ken and *WHAM!* Ranma pulls the boulder back and does it again, Ranma does this sevral times over then, Ken starts looking for the breaking point, they do that over and over, then about 5:49 P.M. Ken got it, and got it again and again. Every time Ranma released the boulder, it exploded. Ranma has taught the breaking point to Ken. "Thats it for today Ken you did well" Ranma said "Thank you" Ken said.  
  
@ @ @  
  
At the kamiya home..  
  
Kari is getting worried about Ranma, he wasnt home yet, it was 6:00 he was usually home by then. Ranma walks through the door she jumps up to see who it is and runs and kisses him on the lips, Ranma is shocked and frozen, then she slaps him on the back of the head "how dare you make me worry about you, you baka" Kari said.  
  
Not one of them noticed Tai on the phone behind them with Sora, telling her everything that just happened.  
  
Veemon and Gatomon entered the room yawning "whats the commotion in her about?" Gatomon asked "Yeah we were sleeping" added Veemon. "Veemon can you do me a favor?" Ranma asked. "Yeah sure" Veemon said "I want to see your regular Digivolve stage." Ranma said "Okay" Veemon said.   
  
Outside..  
  
Veemon willed himself to Digivolve..."Veemon Digivolve to...Magemon" Magemon said..Magemon took a pose "I am Magemon, Protector of the Digital Realm. Evil beware of my Fireball and Lightning Strike." Magemon said. "Magemon, can you help me solve the mystery of my past?" Ranma asked of his Digimon. The digimon went deep into thought "I suppose it could be possible but we'd have to DNA Digivolve.." Magemon said. "DNA Digivolve?" Kari, and Ranma asked together. "It creates a whole new Digimon basicly" Magemon said, "I can only help you out if I DNA Digivolve with Gatomon then id have the power to help.." Magemon said "But i will only do that with Gatomon and Kari's permission." Magemon said. just then Tai walks out of the building "Guys Sora is coming over.." Tai said, Sora was already halfway there when she caught site of Magemon. She ran all the way to where they were. "I'm all for it Magemon but its upto Gatomon though" said Kari. Gatomon goes deep into thought about this.."Okay I'll give it a try" Gatomon said. They started to float in the air "Magemon" said Magemon flying in the air followed by "Gatomon" said the cat digimon "DNA Digivolve too..ChaosGatomon" ChaosGatomon said. ChaosGatomon took a pose " I am ChaosGatomon, the Feral Ferocity. My Chaos Claw, and Chaos Kick are any opponent's worst nightmare." ChaosGatomon said. "In this form I can help you Ranma" ChaosGatomon said. "Sand Of Time!" ChaosGatomon said they all vanished, and reappeared in Ranma's home universe, "We are here" ChaosGatomon said before she digivolved back to Gatomon and DemiVeemon "DemiVeemon Digivolve to..Veemon" Veemon said smiling and jumps into Ranm's arms.  
  
@ @ @  
  
In the Gates of Time...  
  
Sailor Pluto spit out her tea when she felt a disturbence in the timeline "What the HELL?!" Sailor Pluto said.  
  
@ @ @  
  
Rei's Temple..  
  
Setsuna appears while they have a Scout meeting "Scouts Theres a MAJOR disturbence in the timeline...I think you will wan't to check it out head towards the NERIMA district." Sailor Pluto said before disappearing again. "OOkay.." Rei said.  
  
@ @ @  
  
Furinkan High..  
  
Happosai was having a blast "No more Ranma girls which means I can get away with this.." Happosai said "come back here Pervert!" said one of the girls with a broom. Happosai ran straight at Kari "OHH BABY!" Said Happosai. Ranma grabbed him in mid-leap, 'I can sense his power level its VERY high' Ranma thought. Happosai looked at who caught him, 'he looks just like Ranma can it be?' Happosai thought. "Were you trying to grab Kari?!" Ranma asked in a dangerous tone.. "Yes, you insolent welp, you think you can take on the grand-master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts?!" Happosai asked. Ranma clenched his fists, and threw Happosai to the ground. "Get ready old man your asking for it" Ranma said. Ranma's aura popped up around him and continued to grow, bigger, and bigger, it was turning red...still getting bigger and it started to drain all into one spot "Mouko....Takabisha revised, MULTIPLE LASER BEAMS!!" Ranma yelled shooting dozens of red ki at the pervert which all of them hit. Happosai was alive but just knocked out cold. Ranma went over to Kari "You okay?" Ranma asked concerned. "Yea..Yeah I am just shocked." Kari said smiling.."I'm glad" Ranma said hugging her close. Just then a certain tomboy was stomping around looking for something to mallet just because she feels like it.. she looks around she sees the fallen Happosai and looks over to his right and saw 4 people and 2 little creatures..she saw a pigtail on the boy holding the girl 'WAIT A MINUTE I KNOW THAT PIGTAIL! It's Ranma's!' Akane thought her battle aura was starting to flare at the sight of Ranma holding another girl..she failed to notice he doesn't even look 16. Ranma not even noticing Akane, kisses Kari on the lips softly, Akane pulls her mallet-sama out of no where when she sees this still failing to notice he doesnt look 16. "Ranma" Akane growled, Tai noticed this, "Hey Ranma, take a look at that girl she seems to know you" Tai said. "hmmm" Ranma said a looked at her then a memory of a girl that looked simular to this one with a mallet like that one flashed through his mind. Akane attacked Kari first, slamming her mallet right where she would have been if Ranma would not have moved at that instant with Kari in his arms, "Mouko Takabisha" Ranma said shooting a ki blast at Akane knocking her out. "I'm gonna leave her there, come on guys we don't wanna be here when she wakes up." Ranma said, leaving Tai, Sora, followed with Veemon on Ranma's Shoulder and Gatomon in Kari's arms.  
  
By Furinkan High's main gate...  
  
Nibiki looked out the window to where the main gate was, four people and two little creates, were standing there. One of the four people looked like Ranma a younger version of him mind you, "Whats going on here?" Nibiki asked herself. "What is it boss?" asked one of Nibiki's friends, "Look at the main gate, the boy holding the girl, who does he look like?" Nibiki asked her friend, "It looks like Ranma" she said, "Thats what I thought, I guess the old crone acctually succeded in punishing him. "Hey Ranma up here" Nibiki called out  
  
Ranma looked up "eh?" he said "Who the heck is calling me now?" Ranma asked himself, "looks like the girl in the window" Kari said pointing to Nibiki. you mean "How do you know..." Ranma is cut off by someone else "Foul Sorveror, Your demons can't help you now!!!" Kuno yells pointing at the Digimon and looks at Kari "Ahhh What is such a lovely flower doin with this foul sorceror?" Kuno asks pointing to Ranma "Who are you?" Ranma asked his tone..deadly.."Do you not remember me foul sorceror Saotome?" Kuno said "I am Tatawaki Kuno...Age 19, the Blue thunder of Furinkan High" Kuno said and there was some thunder.."Well I dunno who Saotome is but my name is Ranma Digio," Ranma said "Who are you trying to fool?!" Kuno asked "You are Ranma Saotome, enslaver of women" Kuno said. "I dunno who Ranma Saotome is, and i'm definitly not a enslaver of women" Ranma growled his aura outlining his body.. "Ranma, please stop he is not worth it.." Kari started but interupted by Ranma "I Promise I won't kill him but he is trying to taint my honor by saying this and he is hitting on you.." Ranma said "Go over to your brother for now, please" Ranma said to Kari, Ranma turned his attention back to Kuno, Ranma calls his aura to not even a 8th of its power.  
  
"CHA" Ranma started a small ball of Blue red ki started to form  
"OS" The ball of ki started to get bigger and turn a little black red,  
"Fla" the ki started to get hotter and hotter  
"me" Ranma shot the ball of black red ki at Kuno burning his cloths an hair, Kuno falls down knocked over his bokken burnt to ashs.  
  
Ryoga caught sight of Ranma in front of 3 people, he charged "RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!!" Ryoga said. When Ryoga was far enough away from Kari, Tai, and Sora "Kari, Tai Sora move away about 40ft." Ranma said jumped on Ryoga's head and jumping off. When Ranma touched the ground Ranma round house kicked Ryoga into a wall, Ryoga shoots a Shi Shi Hokodan at Ranma, Ranma gets hit, Ranma gets up his aura poped up to half of its true strength. Ranma's aura flares knocking Ryoga back about 75ft. "WHY THE HELL DO PEOPLE KEEP ATTACKING ME!!!!!!!!!" Ranma yells his aura getting bigger and bigger. with Ranma's aura still flaring little fragments of rock and loose stuff start to float off the ground. Ranma's aura keeps getting bigger. The fragments are getting bigger, got a rock thats a pretty good chunk from the ground start to lift up, but Ranma's aura disappears and every little peice that was in the air fell to the ground. From where Ryoga was, he could swear that Ranma eyes are glowing. "CHAOS FLAME!" Ranma yelled shooting a BIG ball of black red ki at Ryoga. Ryoga was knocked out with burns ALL over his body are at the 3d degree. "That was only half of my power" Ranma said falling from exhastion. Kari ran up to him catching him before Ranma's head hit the ground. his 12 year old body couldnt handle the stress.  
  
Nibiki came out of the school counting all her yen, "If you wan't to know what I suggest, take him to Dr. Tofu" Nibiki said "ok" said Tai "where is it?" Tai continued "follow me" Nibiki said.  
  
@ @ @  
  
At Dr. Tofu Clinic...  
  
"That will be 1,000 yen please" Nibiki said "WHAT?!" Tai said. Tai hands it over grumbling about how unfair that is. Tai walks in to the clinic where Sora and Kari are waiting, "We heard what happened" Kari said. Dr. Tofu finished his examination, "he's fine, just exhasted" Dr. Tofu said.  
  
Outside...  
  
"WHAAAAA, Why did we have to run all this way?" Sailor Moon whinned. "Ahh Quit you crying were supposed to be looking for Diamon" snapped Sailor Mars. Behind them were Sailor Unranus and Sailor Neptune they trying to find the pure-heart crystals.  
  
Inside..  
  
Ranma groans as he sits up, "What are you doing?" Kari asked concerned when she saw Ranma sit up. "I'm fine, I heal fast I guess" Ranma said, Ranma got to his feet "I'm going to see Veemon outside now" Ranma said and left, Kari followed.  
  
Outside...  
  
The Sailors watch as Ranma comes out of the clinic followed by a girl, "Veemon, come here" Ranma called out of some near by bushes a small monster came out of them and ran to Ranma and jumped into his arms "Gatomon" Kari called a small cat creature came out of the bushes jumping into Kari's arms. A small group of Girls, Sailor Moon , Sailor Mars, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune came out of hideing "We are the Sailor Senshi and we will not stand for your evil." Sailor Moon said  
Ranma, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon sweat dropped. "Eh? Who?" Ranma asked, The sailors face-faulted. "Forget this, we can not let you heart snatchers suceed. We will stop you before you can unfold your diabolical plan upon this world." Sailor Neptune said. The Digidestined Sweat Drop some more. Sailor Mars used her Flame Sniper attack on Veemon, he was hit "Ranma, let me Armor Digivolve.." Veemon said, "Okay" Ranma said "Digi Armor Energize"...Ranma said "Veemon Armor Digivolve to....Chaosmon" Chaosmon said..he took a pose, "I am Chaosmon The power of night and day. Beware of my Chaos Blaster and Chaos Charge they are quite a 'Shocking' experience." Chaosmon said. "Now you will not hurt my friends" Chaosmon said to Sailor Mars and the others, Chaosmon attacked "Chaos Blaster" Chaosmon said shooting a black ball at Sailor Mars, Sailor Neptune attacked Kari, she was intercepted by Ranma. Ranma was MAD, this GIRL attacked someone Ranma loved, someone Ranma loved dearly.. "All right GIRL, your attacking someone I love dearly, don't attack her again" Ranma warned, "Do you think I care?" Sailor Neptune said "She was associating with Diamon's like you I don't care I'll kill her but since you insist I'll kill you first." Sailor Neptune continued. Ranma's face hardened, "Go Kari, I'll handle her I don't want you getting hurt" Ranma said. "uhh Okay.." Kari said backing away..Ranma's aura surrounded him, this time his aura was going FULL blast, "Then I will not hold back on you" Ranma said in a ice cold voice. Sailor Neptune started laughing in his face "You..What can a mere boy do?!" Sailor Neptune scoffed. Ranma backhanded her into a stone wall, Sailor Neptune went through the wall, Ranma shot a couple of dozen of Mouko Takabisha's at her blowing away the wall. Sailor Neptune got up, her Jaw was broken, she didnt care though, Ranma glared at her she was weak now, Ranma used his new technique "Chaos FLAME Revised..Chaos BOMB!!" Ranma yelled shooting a big ball of black red ki at Sailor Neptune when it hit her it exploded breaking Sailor Neptune's legs, arms, and giving her 3d degree burns.. ALL Over her body..  
Chaosmon had already taken care of the rest of the Senshi. "I suggest you goto the Tendo Dojo" Dr. Tofu said, "Okay" Tai said walking out and saw the damage for the first time Gatomon was held back by Kari. "What the hell happened here?!" Tai said shocked. "A fight, some people thought our Digimon was diamon's or something and thought we were evil so tried to kill us." Ranma said. "Follow me" Tai said.  
  
10 minutes later   
  
Ami, Lita, Mina, found ALL of there scouts knocked out they found Sailor Neptune in the worst condition, broken legs, arms, and jaw. There jaws dropped.  
  
  
@ @ @  
  
Tendo Dojo...  
  
Tai, Ranma, Kari, and Sora are outside, Tai knocks on the door.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Aurthors Notes: kinda unexpected but i thought it'd be nice sides next chapter we see how they deal with meeting Soun, Genma, Akane, Nibiki, Kasumi all together and will they still try and force Ranma to get married to Akane even though he is only 12?. Find out in ch4.  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 and Digimon do not belong to me!  
  
Digidestined of Chaos.  
  
" " = Speaking  
' ' = thoughts  
  
Started: February 18, 2001  
Finished: ?  
  
Digidestined of Chaos.  
  
Chapter 4:   
  
  
Kasumi slowly walks up to the door, opens it, "Hello, Ms. Tendo" Tai said, "Oh My, Hello, please do come in" Kasumi said smiling "thank you" Tai said stepping in along wit Ranma, Kari and Sora. "Thank you for letting us in." Kari said smiling, "Yes, Thanks" Ranma said "oh my, what happened to you Ranma, you look so young now." Kasumi said. "eh?" Ranma said, "Who are you?" Ranma asked, "Oh, you don't remember me?" Kasumi said. "No I don't.." Ranma was cut off by a voice "Kasumi who is at the door?" Soun asked, "It's Ranma and his little friends.." Kasumi responded, in a instant the whole household was there. "Where have you been boy?!" Genma asked, "Yes, and why do you look so young?" Genma continued, "and why arn't you afraid of that cat?!" Genma asked. "Who are you?" Ranma asked, "Umm" Ranma start but cut off "Lay off Genma the good news is he is back and is able to marry Akane." Soun said. "WHAT?!!" said Ranma, Kari, Sora, and Tai. "I'm not gonna marry anyone and besides, I love someone else" Ranma stated, 'who does he love?' Kari thought hoping it was her, "It doesn't matter boy its for family honor." Genma said. "Family honor, heh I dont even belong to your clan!" Ranma said, "I'm Ranma Digio, dont you forget it!" Ranma said "Who is the girl you love Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked, Ranma moves over and puts his arm around Kari, "I love this girl, Kari Kamiya.." Ranma said smiling, Tai fainted smiling, Soun and Genma just fainted. "Oh my" Kasumi said smiling, "how nice" Kasumi continued.  
  
  
-------------  
  
Rei's Temple...  
  
Ami, Lita, Mina dragged all the way back to the temple, "ohhhhh" Sailor Moon said getting up. "We got our butts kicked" she said, "What happened?" Ami asked. "Well we found two members of the witches 5 and there daimon all but beat the shit out of us." Sailor Moon said. "What did the diamon look like?" Ami asked, "Blue skin, black armor a burning yin yang in the midle of the chest plate, and it had some black wings." Sailor Moon described Chaosmon. "And it can transform" Sailor Moon added. "and that diamon did that to Sailor Neptune?" Ami asked, "No, acctually Sailor Neptune attacked the girl, and the boy stoped her, he warned her not to touch her basicly, she said she would kill the girl but she'd kill him first, then the boy muttered something to her and a BIG BIG aura appeared around him and he started to beat the hell out of Sailor Neptune." Sailor Moon said. Uranus was the next one up, she remembered it, she remembered watching Neptune get the shit beat out of her, watch as the boy took no mercy on her. "This day boy, you have made me Sailor Uranus, your enemy, I SWEAR VENGENCE" She all but yelled the last part. The scouts sweat dropped.  
  
-------------  
  
Tendo Dojo...  
  
Ranma sneezed, "I think someone is talking about me" Ranma said, "Why do you say that?" Kari asked, "I dunno, I guess im being paranoid." Ranma said. Sora was shaking Tai, he wouldn't wake up, she slapped him twice, "Wake up Tai no BAKA" Sora screamed in his ear, Tai woke up with a headach.."Did you have to yell in my ear?" Tai asked Sora "Stupid tomboy.." Tai muttered. "You know you shouldn't insult girls like that.." Ranma said to Tai, Nibiki, and Akane fainted, "Oh my" said Kasumi. Ranma smiles at Kari who blushes a little, Nibiki starts to wake up. "ohhh my head I just dreamt Ranma gave advice to some kid named Tai on not insulting girls.." Nibiki said "I did" Ranma said, Nibiki's eyes rolled into the back of her head again and she was out like a light.. "Kari, can we go into the dojo, i have something to ask you.." Ranma said "Sure" Kari said getting up, they headed towards the dojo. Nibiki woke up right before she heard that she went to her room, to listen in since she had planted bugs in the dojo.  
  
-------------  
In the dojo...  
  
Ranma and Kari walked into the dojo, Ranma stood facing Kari, "Kari, I wan't to know if you will go out with me?" Ranma asked, "Yes!" Kari basicly screamed. Ranma pulled her upto where his face was inches from hers..they were gettin closer they closed there eyes...and they kissed lightly. As if on cue Tai fell face first on the dojo's wooden floor, he was spying on them. "Tai, What are you doing there?" Kari asked, "huh?, oh just walking by I heard you talking and I decided to listen in." Tai said trying to act innocent, "uh huh, okay so you were spying on me" Kari said. "Well not on just you but Ranma too" Tai said "oops" he added, Kari giggled. "Well im getting out of the dojo and going for a walk, care to join me?" Ranma asked Kari, "of course" Kari said smiling sweetly.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
Ranma and Kari were walking down the street which happened to be in front of Ucchan's Cafe, Ukyo saw them outside talking, she didnt notice they were holding hands.."Ranma-honey, Who is this?.." Ukyo asked, "huh?" Ranma said, "Who are you?" Ranma asked, Ukyo face faults "You don't remember me?!" Ukyo asked. "Ummm, no" Ranma said, Ukyo twitched. "well you do look fimilure..." Ranma continued, "But no I Don't remember your name.." Ranma said "okay.." Ukyo said then noticed Ranma holding the OTHER girls hand "And who is this Ranma?" Ukyo said, "Kari Kamiya, my girl friend" Ranma said offhandidly, Ukyo twitched, Shampoo came out of no where, "What you mean she you girl friend?!" Shampoo said angrily, "I mean shes the girl I love and that where going out." Ranma said. Ranma senses the *ahem* unhealthy emotions towards Kari, Ukyo and Shampoos battle aura start to surround them "I think we better have our date to the digital world so we dont have to worry about them interfering" Kari whipered to Ranma's ear. "Yes, thats a VERY good idea." Ranma whispered back picking Kari up and jumping to the roof tops. Ranma start roof hopping the way to Juuban.  
  
-------------  
  
Juuban...  
  
Ranma and Kari jumped off the roofs and landed on the ground Ranma still holding Kari, Ranma let her down. "How do you suppose we get to the Digital World?" Kari asked.."I have a idea..but it might not work buts it worth a try" Ranma said. "Oh?" Kari said, "Whats your idea?" Kari asked. Ranma accidently bumps into a girl "OH, sorry about that" Ranma said turning to the girl, Ami looks up at he boy that bumped into her, 'he matches the description Serena gave us..' Ami thought. All of a sudden a Diamon appears attacking random people, out of that random attack of people he heard Kari scream, Ranma looks over at the Diamon, it just happened to look at Ranma, in the first time of its misirable SHORT life it felt fear, fear so great it wanted to run but its so called pride would not allow it. "you okay Kari?" Ranma asked Kari "Yeah, for now but that thing looks like it wants to kill me.." Kari said, "LIGHTNING PAW" Gatomon yelled hitting the Diamon, it stumbled backwards as Gatomon put itself in front of Kari. Gatomon smirked, "Kari let me digivolve," Gatomon said "okay" Kari said. "Gatomon digivolve to..Angewomon" Angewomon said, in the air "Celestial Arrow" it said forming a arrow and bow from no where and shooting it off hitting the Diamon and destroying it half of it "Mouko Takabisha!" Ranma yelled shooting a ball of ki at the Diamon blowing the rest of it away. "you know Angewomon, you didnt have to do that" Ranma said to Angemon, "Well, i wanted to have something to do." Angewomon responded. Ranma sweat dropped "Okay" Ranma said "well anyways we need to find a computer." Ranma said turning to Ami "Can you help us find one?" Ranma asked, "Yeah Sure..." Ami said "Follow me i'll take you to Juuban my house..." she continued. Ranma helped Kari up and they followed Ami hand in hand.  
  
Ami's house...  
  
"Ami, you might be suprised about what you see.." Ranma said "Feel free to monitor us if you wan't.." Ranma continued "Digiport open" Kari said Ranma and Kari pointing there Digidevices to the computer. They were transported to the Digital World, Ami took out a notebook and took notes on what happened.  
  
-----------  
  
Digital World  
  
Ranma and Kari smiled as they walked around in this Digital World, It was so like theres. Ranma smiles and starts to kiss Kari, but there was a loud HELP, Ranma looked up, so did Kari. They took off in the direction of the voice.  
  
------------  
  
In a clearing...  
  
The alternate Digimon Emperor is attacking the almost defeated Digidestined, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Ranma yelled attacking the Digimon Emperor, "And who are you to make me?!" the Digimon Emperor challanged.  
Ranma smirked, a aura started to glow around Ranma, the chaos symbol started to glow, he was channeling the chaos power, Ken was shocked, what was happening? how? who is this kid? those kind of thoughts were going throughh his head "Demons RAGE" Ranma yelled unleashing a huge blast of ki and air pressure at the digimon, it broke the dark spiral, the Digimon emperor looked at suprised, Ranma was still glowing glaring at him, glaring daggers..the digimon that the digimon emperor was trying to catch was a Gatomon, but not his Kari's or the other Kari's a wild one...it looked pretty beaten, Ranma ran upto the Gatomon and picked her up in his arms holdin it and ran over to where Kari was checking on the rest of the digidestined. "How are they?" Ranma asked, "There fine..some bruises, nothing serious." Kari said. Ranma smiled relieved, he went over to wear Davis is, "Well Davis is okay...I wonder how he will react when he wakes up and sees two of you" Ranma said "Probally think he died and went to heaven" Kari said walking up behind Ranma. Kari kissed Ranma on the cheek and sat down to wait for them to wake up, Ranma sat down beside her. they held hands...  
  
15 minutes later....  
  
Davis groaned as he got up..first person he saw was a girl...it was Kari..holding another boys hand, she kissed him on the lips softly. "Davis is up" the boy whispered in Kari's ear "Hey!, how dare you kiss my Kari!" Davis said furious at the boy for movin in on HIS girl.  
"Acctually Davis, thats your Kari" Ranma said pointing to the other Kari still knocked out. Davis looks over to where Ranma pointed and saw ANOTHER Kari, Davis did the only logical thing...he fainted. The new Gatomon got up a little dizzy, Gatomon looked around. She saw Ranma, the one who saved her..she could feel his aura, he was a good man perhaps she could partner up with him..she jumped up and hugged him, tightly on the face, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, im your eternal friend" Gatomon said. "ACK!" Ranma gasped "C.C.Can't Breath.." Ranma said Gatomon let go and dropped to his lap and purred, "Sorry" Gatomon said, smiling, "It's okay just let me breath next time by the way call me Ranma" he said. The other digidestined woke up 5 minutes later including Davis, "ohhh god what happened?..." Davis asked "Well for one you lost to the Digimon Emperor" Ranma said from behind them, "We..We Lost to that brat?!" Davis and the others yelled. "Yes" Ranma said planinly "I wont' lie to you, you lost bad.." Ranma said, "But I thank you for trying to save my friend here" Ranma continued and pointed to the Gatomon "AHHH how sweet said the counterpart Kari, "You got a Gatomon just like me." Kari said smiling. "So what you doing here?" Davis asked. "huh?, oh were just on a date.." Ranma said, Davis fainted. "looks like your happy together..." the alternate Kari said, looking at Ranma. A dreamy expression on her face.. "What crest do you have Ranma?" the alternate Kari asked. "The crest of Chaos..." Ranma AND Kari said at the same time "My crest split into two peices and the other peice went to Kari here." Ranma said holding HIS Kari close. "Ranma, I want to see how good your Digimon are.." Davis said to Ranma.  
"Thats a good idea to bad my Digimon isn't here.." Ranma said, "I'm your Digimon too Ranma!" Gatomon said. "You sure?" Ranma asked Gatomon, "Yes" Gatomon said "Fine.." Ranma said "Digi Armor Energize.." Ranma said the Chaos egg was sent Ranma's half of the Yin Yang the Yang was in a close up showing the white dot then "Gatomon Armor Digivolve to..Nekomon" Nekomon said taking a pose, "I am Nekomon. The ferocious feline martial artist of the Digital World. My Neko Slash and Tail Whip attacks always send my opponenets sprawlin' to the ground." Nekomon continued.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Aurthors Notes: HAHAHAHA im being evil :P~ anyways what do you think of the chapter? anyway special thanks to RedPriest17 for the help :)  
C&C to Akito120@aol.com FLAMES WILL BE STOMPED OUT!  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 and Digimon do not belong to me!   
  
Digidestined of Chaos.  
  
" " = Speaking  
' ' = thoughts  
  
Started: February 24, 2001  
Finished: ?  
  
Digidestined of Chaos.  
  
Chapter 5: Nekomon vs. Flamedramon and Ranma returns home!  
  
Nekomon stood up, she was wearing white armor, on her arms she had white bracers, and some thin armor going accross her arm but just enough to let her move freely, she had a chest plate that was white, her right arm was the same as the left, white bracers, with a thin armor plate that allows her arm to move freely. she had armor on both legs, her armor was pure white. Nekomon smiled as she faced against Veemon, who has yet to Armor Digivolve "Digi armor energize." Davis said, moments later, Flamedramon was standing where Veemon was. Nekomon smirks, "This is who I must fight?" Nekomon said a little bored.."Don't underestimate us!" Davis said, "Oh, I don't its just that I have heard rumors that you act like a fool most of the time and jump into battles without knowing what is going on..." Nekomon said. Flamedramon and Davis stod shocked at what they heard...in the background the other Digidestined agreed with Nekomon, Davis heard this "What?! guys how can you agree with them?" Davis asked whinning, Ranma and Nekomon smirks, Ranma walks upto Nekomon, "Take it easy on THIS Davis, I want you to humiliate him.." Ranma whispered into Nekomon's ears "Gotcha" Nekomon said back. Flamedramon attacked with a Fire Rocket, Nekomon dodges, he tries another Fire Rocket, Nekomon still dodges and jumps over Flamedramon and hits Flamedramon from behind, Flamedramon is thrown forward from the blow. "Neko Slash" Nekomon yelled sending a slash accross Flamedramon's now exposed chest, "Fire Rocket" Flamedramon yelled shooting Fire Rockets from both hands one of them acctually hit Nekomon...Nekomon got up "You can quit playing now!" Ranma yelled to Nekomon, Nekomon grinned a little evily.."NEKO SLASH" Nekomon yelled letting loose a slash that slashed Flamedramon's Armor was cracked, Flamedramon started to stumble around "Tail whip!" Nekomon yelled her tail lashing out knocking Flamedramon back 20ft.Flamedramon fell down knocked out. "WHAT?!...I..I lost..." Davis all but yelled. Ranma smirked, "yeah well, what can I say when you deal with Chaos, you better just get out of the way." Ranma said, "It's time to go home Ranma" his Kari said walking up from behind him. "Okay" Ranma said, "Were leaving guys.." Ranma said starting to leave. "Come on Gatomon" Ranma said to Gatomon who just de-digivolved, "We are ready to leave.." Ranma continued.  
  
----------  
  
Ami was a bit starled to say the least when Ranma, Ranma's Gatomon, Kari, and Kari's Gatomon came out of the computer, "I'm still not use to falling on top of each other" Ranma muttered. "and im not use to people falling on top of me coming out of a computer" came Ami's voice under Kari's and Ranma's Gatomon, Ranma blushed and jumped up so did Kari and the Gatomons. Ranma smirked "Thanks for letting us use your computer Ami" Kari said smiling sweetly, "Thanks Ami" Ranma said. "My pleasure, Ranma, Kari" Ami said 'I can't believe Setsuna thought these two were part of the witches 5' Ami thought. Ami walked Ranma and Kari to the door, "Thank you again Ami" Ranma said. Ranma and Kari bowed and left..  
  
----------  
  
Tendo Dojo...  
  
"Oh My, Welcome back Ranma-kun, Kari-chan" Kasumi said politly, "thanx" Ranma said bowing. "We are here to pick up Tai, Sora, and Veemon." Ranma said "Oh My..Tai fell asleep on the couch and Sora is also sleeping by Tai" Kasumi said. "and Veemon is scaring Akane" Kasumi added as a after thought, "I wish he would leave her alone, poor akane" Kasumi said, "Oh my, I need to finish supper care to join us Ranma?" Kasumi asked. "Of course" Ranma said smiling at Kasumi.  
  
Upstairs...  
  
"Akane, come back I just want to play!" Veemon said chasing Akane around "Stay away Stay away" Akane yelled, "Come back I just want to play!" Veemon replied.  
  
Downstairs...  
  
"I hear them upstairs.." Ranma said, "I wonder why Veemon is scaring Akane," Kari said, "For FUN" Veemon said jumping towards Ranma tackling him, Kari and the Gatomon's sweat drop. "Ranma...I think im seeing doubles..I see TWO Gatomon's" Veemon stated, "Well uhh you arn't acctually..thats my OTHER Digimon she kinda wanted to be my other one." Ranma said. Akane came running down the stairs, then she saw Gatomon, then she looked at Ranma, "Why arn't you running from the cat?" Akane asked. "Why would I run from my Gatomon?" Ranma said curiously, "You were always afraid of cats, YOU JERK YOU TRICKED ME!" Akane yelled, "Uhh.." Ranma said, Akane pulled out her mallet to mallet the jerk when she started to swing Gatomon jumped up and cut the mallet off the handle, the mallet fell and hit Akane's foot, "OUCH OUCH" Akane screamed jumping up and down holding her hurt foot, Veemon and Gatomon laughed. Kasumi appeared in the kitchen doorway and saw Akane jumping up and down holding her foot, "Oh my" Kasumi said. Ryoga appeared out of no where, "Ranma, PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryoga yelled, charging him with a punch. Ranma jumped over him "Damn it why am I being attacked?!" Ranma said, getting mad. Gatomon sweatdropped, Ranma started to growl "Because of you Ranma Saotome I have seen HELL" Ryoga yelled charging Ranma again "THATS IT!" Ranma yelled his aura envelops him and the yard, Ranma was mad. "Chaos INFERNO!" Ranma yelled, his battle aura intinsifying to where it was almost melting and starting some fires in the yard, Ryoga for once showed he had a brain and stopped in mid-charge only 1ft. away from Ranma, Ryoga backed away in a little fear.  
"Dead Scream" someone said from behind Ranma, a violet tinted black sphere shot at Ranma from behind, Ranma's danger sense went off like mad. Ranma jumped away pulling Ryoga with him in the air so he dont get hit. There was a HUGE explosion where they were standing, when the dust cleared, there was a VERY calm Ranma staring at somethin on the dojo roof, the others looked up at what Ranma was seeing, a girl in a skirt holding a staff shaped like a key was there also very calm "Why do you attack me?" Ranma asked in a dangerous yet calm voice, "I must eliminate you, for you are a threat to future" said the girl in the skirt. Ranma continued to stare at the girl, Nibiki started to laugh at this, "You think you can see the future?!" Nibiki said in between laughs. she glares at Nibiki, "I am Sailor Pluto Gaurdian of Time, you have no right to ridicule me!" Sailor Pluto said coldly, Nibiki still laughed, Nibiki smirked as you pulled out her camera, 'This will sell BIG' Nibiki thought smirking as she took a picture of Sailor Pluto and one up her skirt, (for the boys at school you hentai's) this pissed Sailor Pluto off, "Dead Scream" she said shooting another dead scream, but this time at Nibiki, Ranma stopped it, with his BARE hands. "You dare to harm a person on this world for your so called future." Ranma said "Now you face me, AND my Digimon" Ranma said, "Mine too" Kari said stepping out holding her Digivice. "Veemon digivolve to...Magemon" Magemon said, Magemon took a pose "I am Magemon, Protector of the Digital Realm. Evil beware of my Fireball and Lightning Strike." Magemon said. "Digi Armor Energize" Ranma said, "Gatomon Armor Digivolve to..Nekomon" Nekomon said taking a pose, "I am Nekomon. The ferocious feline martial artist of the Digital World. My Neko Slash and Tail Whip attacks always send my opponenets sprawlin' to the ground." Nekomon continued. "Gatomon digivolve to..Angewomon" Angewomon said, "Celestial Arrows" Angewomon said shooting energy arrows at Pluto, "Multiple Fireball!" Magemon said shooting multiple Fireballs, "Neko SLASH" Nekomon yelled sending five energy slashes at Sailor Pluto, "Chaos BLASTER" Ranma yelled shooting 10 black ki balls at Sailor Pluto, she was about 1.2 seconds to late to react as ALL of the attacks hit her, she was knocked back 140ft. knocked out, with a couple of deep gashes accross her chest.  
  
--------  
  
Later that night,  
  
"We will be going now, but we have one last stop to make.." Ranma said bowing to the Tendo's. they left, Tai and Sora followed.  
  
--------  
  
Ami's house,  
  
Ranma knocked on her door, "Yes, who is it?" said a girl from the inside, "Oh, Can I help you?" asked the girl. "umm, yes we were hoping Ami could come out and talk we are friends of hers." Ranma said, "Of course she can" Said Ami's mother, "Ami-chan, you have guests.." Ami's mother called to Ami. Ami walked into the living room, "Ami, we stopped by to tell you we are going to go home, Good bye and thanks for being our friend" Ranma said bowing. "Good bye" said Kari getting upto leave Ranma following "Good bye" Ami called out.  
  
--------  
  
With Magemon's help they were sent back to there Universe, Ranma smiled and said, "Its good to be home" Ranma said, "That it is my friend that it is" Tai said agreeing, Tai turned to Sora, "Your welcome to spend the night Sora" Tai said smiling  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Aurthors Note: Well I decided to cut this chapter short...and the Digimon Emperor will have a few new tricks up his sleeve. C&C to Akito120@aol.com FLAMES WILL BE STOMPED OUT!  



	2. Chapter 6 Teaser...Completly Revised!

Disclaimer: i do not own any characters other than Nekomon, and Chaosmon as  
there made from my mind.  
  
Digidestined of Chaos  
  
Chapter 6: Who is that guy Ranma?  
  
" " = Speaking  
  
----  
  
6 AM...  
  
Ranma woke up at the crack of dawn, it had been an unusual few days,  
finding out he was not from this universe, going to his 'home' universe.  
and coming back was almost to much for his fragile mind. But somehow,  
he did it, and still has not gone crazy. "atleast, im back home" Ranma  
said to himself, smiling. As he got out of the bed. he walked over to  
the window, at the sun that was shining. "I think, its time for me  
to train." Ranma said getting dressed.  
  
----  
  
A few minutes later, Ranma was doing a fimilure kata, one that he had  
been doing since he had got here. He smirked as he started to rapid   
punches, making his fists blur. 'I'm getting faster..' He mentally   
noted. He started to slow down, going this fast would make him to   
tired, that was not good, since his young body would not be able to   
handle going all out. He climbed up a tree, then he drifted off to   
sleep, on one of the lower branches.  
  
----  
  
A few hours later, inside the building. Kari, Tai and Sora started to  
wake up, Kari was the first up, smiling as the sun hit her face,  
Kari looked down and noticed Ranma was asleep on one of the lower branches  
in the tree. 'Maybe I should get Ranma to train me today..' Kari thought,  
  
A little later, Kari was walking down stairs and was going outside.  
"Don't forget to eat breakfast Kari!" Her mother called after her,  
"I will when I get back mom!" Kari called back. By the time she got outside,  
Ranma had woke up. "Ranma, Can you please train me today?" Kari asked, "Yea,  
sure." Ranma replied jumping down from the tree and landing in a crouching  
stance.   
  
And so the training began, Ranma had finally started the basic training, from  
what he could remember, but what he didnt know was that he was being watched,  
in the shadows. By a young man, about sixteen years of age.  
  
---- 


End file.
